Deceitful Love
by Mystick
Summary: traduction de BohemianPirate Lily passe le meilleur été de sa vie à Hawaii. Que ce passetil quand elle découvre que ce garçon si parfait est son ennemie, James Potter? dsl pour la mise en page!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les perso sont à Rowling, l'histoire est à BohemianPirate, et moi, je me contente de la traduction!  
  
Prologue  
  
Une brise fraîche et salée s'attardait dans l'air de la nuit. Lily Evans ne pouvait rien faire, sauf sourire. Passer son été à Hawaii avant sa dernière année d'école allait être merveilleux. Elle pouvait tout juste contenir son excitation.  
  
Sa mère, Marie Evans, lui parlait toujours ce cet été qu'elle avait passé là-bas. Sa mère parlait toujours de merveilleuse histoire d'amour et de mystère. Lily, comme ça mère, était une romantique sans espoir. Marie avait rencontré son mari, Wesley, là-bas. Lily espérait pouvoir y rencontrer son propre prince charmant.  
  
Normalement, les vacances en enfer aurait été l'enfer pour Lile, mais sa s?ur plus âgée venait de se marier. Elle avait marié un homme énorme et désagréable qui s'appelait Vernon Dursley. Lily pensait qu'ils faisaient le couple parfait.  
  
Mais Lily n'était pas une adolescente de 17 ans ordinaire. Elle était, en fait, une sorcière. Elle allait à une école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Lily allait commencer sa septième et dernière année là-bas. Lily adorait tout dans Poudlard, de Peeves l'esprit frappeur aux escaliers qui bougeait. La seule chose qu'elle n'aimait pas de Poudlard était James Potter et son ennuyeux groupe de fauteur de troubles; les Maraudeurs.  
  
Lily et James ont passé les six dernières années à de jouer des tours. C'est devenu une bonne source de divertissement de voir qui allait gagner le concours de la meilleure blague de l'année. Il y a rarement eu des témoins pour voir Lily et James se comporter de manière civilisée l'un envers l'autre. Bien que, pour le moment, ceci était loin dans les pensées de Lily. La seule chose dont elle se préoccupait était l'été qui approchait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Note de l'auteur: Je sais, c'était extrêmement court. Je promets que si les gens review et aime cette histoire les chapitres seront considérablement plus longs. Alors si vous l'aimez et en voulez plus, review!! Merci beaucoup!  
  
Note de la traductrice: Kekoue tout le monde! J'espère que vous avez aimé le prologue! Je vais commencer à traduire les chapitres très bientôt, promis! Si vous voulez lire la version anglaise, qui a maintenant 4 chapitres, c'est Deceitful Love de BohemianPirate. C'est ma première traduction, alors ce n'est sûrement pas parfait, mais j'ai fait bien attention pour garder le même sens que l'auteur, promis juré! Alors c'est ça, reviewer!! 


	2. Projet amour

Disclaimer: Les persos sont à Rowling, l'histoire à BohemianPirate et la traduction à moi!

Note de l'auteur: Je sais que le premier chapitre était court, mais je vous promets que les autres seront meilleurs. Aussi, les italiques sont les pensées des personnes. Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 1: Projet Amour

James Potter était un sorcier de 17 ans ayant un physique avantageux. Il venait d'une prestigieuse famille pure-sang. James était plutôt grand pour son âge; il avait aussi des cheveux noirs qui, à son grand dégoût, partait dans toute les direction. Il avait aussi d'extraordinaires yeux noisette. Plusieurs filles le trouvaient extrêmement attirant avec ses cheveux indomptables et ses mignonnes lunettes. Il n'avait jamais donné beaucoup d'attention aux filles. La seule fille qui l'avait déjà vraiment approché était Lily Evans.

James et Lily avaient toujours été ennemis depuis leur premier voyage en direction de Poudlard. James avait remarqué la jeune fille aux cheveux roux et avait pensé qu'elle était un ange. Mais James, en tant que l'enfant de 11 ans qu'il était, ne connaissait qu'une seule manière de montrer à une fille qu'il l'appréciait. Il l'avait taquiné impitoyablement à propos de ses cheveux. Elle pris mal l'insulte et finit par être extrêmement fâchée et frappé James dans un endroit-pas-très-sympatique. À partir de ce moment, James su que derrière ce magnifique extérieur, il y avait une véritable diablesse. Merde, elle avait eu l'audace de la frapper, lui, James Potter! Personne ne frappe James Harold Potter. Depuis ce temps, leur rivalité avait continué.

James allait entrer dans sa dernière année. Il savait qu'il allait devoir faire quelques chose pour finalement battre Lily Evans une fois pour toute. Il savait qu'elle était recherchée par la majorité de la population masculine. Bien qu'elle ait plusieurs admirateurs, elle n'avait jamais sorti avec l'un d'eux. Afin de l'humilier totalement, il voulait faire que qu'aucun garçon n'avait jamais réussi auparavant. Faire tomber Lily Evans en amour.

James et son meilleur ami, Sirius Black, avaient mit beaucoup de temps et d'effort dans le Projet Amour, comme ils aimaient l'appeler. James et Sirius étaient tellement semblable dans leur personnalité et leur physique qu'ils passaient parfois pour des frères manqués. De toute façon, ils avaient découvert par Lynn, la petite amie de Sirius, qu'elle et Lily allait passer l'été à Hawaii. Le fait est que Lynn était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily. Ils savaient donc que les informations venant d'elle étaient vraies.

"PATMOL! Où es-tu putain?" cria James.

"Ey, c'est quoi ton problème Cornedrue?" cria Sirius en retour.

"On ne sera jamais capable de réussir le plan. Mes cheveux ne resteront jamais en place, Evans n'est pas imbécile, tu sais ! Elle sait que je suis la seule personne dans le monde avec des cheveux comme ça ! répondit James.

"T'en fais pas mec! Lunard a trouvé ce merveilleux livre à propos des charmes de cosmétiques! Nous allons être capables de te rendre aussi sexy que moi ! Dit Sirius.

James roula des yeux découragés. Sirius se pensait toujours meilleur que les autres. Au moins il avait fini par se fixer avec une seule fille, à la place d'en avoir une nouvelle chaque semaine. Bien sûr, qu'il soit fixé voulait dire qu'il était resté avec la même fille pendant presque un mois. Un mois était comme une éternité dans la tête de Sirius.

Après plusieurs longues heures à refaire l'apparence de James, Sirius annonçait qu'il était magnifique.

"Awwww, mon cher petit Jamesie a tellement grandit! Sirius essuya une larme imaginaire avant qu'ils éclatent tout les deux de rire.

"Patmol, vieux frère, Evans ne saura pas quelle mouche l'a piqué!"

C'était vrai. Lily ne sût pas ce qui lui pris le jour suivant. C'était un bel après-midi d'été à Hawaii. Lily était en train d'essayer d'apprendre comment surfer, mais elle échouait misérablement.

"Argh, Lynn!" gémit Lily à sa meilleure amie, qui était aussi venue pour le voyage. "Je ne serais jamais capable de faire ça! C'est impossible !"

"Allez Lily. Ce n'est pas comme si s'était de la Métamorphose !" lui répondit Lynn.

Métamorphose était la pire matière de Lily. C'était la seule matière où James la dépassait.

"Lynn! Ne mentionne même pas la Métamorphose! Ça me rappelle trop cette grosse tête nommée Potter ! Je sais que tu es avec son meilleur ami, mais je ne peux pas le sentir ! On ne parle même pas des Maraudeurs! La meilleure chose de l'été est d'être loin d'eux!" dit Lily.

"Oublie ça Lily! Allez et essaie encore maintenant, tu veux ?" proposa Lynn.

"Ouais, je suppose"

James et Sirius venaient d'arriver à Hawaii. Ils savaient exactement où seraient Lily et Lynn. Sirius s'était aussi déguiser, juste au cas où Lily ou Lynn le verrait. Les cheveux habituellement noirs de James étaient maintenant blonds, ses yeux noisette étaient bruns et n'étaient plus cachés derrière ses lunettes. Oh oui. Evans ne pourrait définitivement pas savoir que c'était lui.

Ils s'installèrent dans le même hôtel que Lily et se dépêchèrent de rejoindre la plage.

Une fois qu'ils avaient trouvé Lily et Lynn, ils décidèrent d'aller surfer proche d'elles. Ey, ils devaient bien commencer quelque part, non ? Vrai. Ils étaient assis et regardaient Lily et Lynn, lorsqu'une énorme vague arriva dans leur direction. Ils savaient que les filles ne seraient pas capables de l'éviter. James vu alors la parfaite occasion de se faire connaître par Lily Evans.

Lily continuait d'avoir des problèmes à surfer. Lynn venait de le réussir parfaitement et cria à Lily d'essayer encore une fois.

"Allez Lily! Essaie le une dernière fois et si tu ne l'as pas on peut retourner à l'hôtel et se laver !"

"D'accord, tu promets que c'est la dernière fois?" dit Lily.

"Je le jure sur Godric Gryffondor!" cria Lynn en retour.

Lily attendit que la vague suivante arrive. Elle réalisa trop tard que celle-ci allait être énorme.

_Oh putain! Je ne pourrais jamais avoir cette vague! Elle va me tuer !_ furent les dernières pensées de Lily avant qu'elle soit complètement engloutie par la vague.

James réagit en un rien de temps. Il vit Lily engloutie sous la vague. Il attendit un moment pour voir si elle pouvait se relever. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne le faisait pas il prit rapidement la situation en main. Il se précipita sous l'eau à la recherche de la tête rousse. Il la vit et l'agrippa puis nagea jusqu'à la surface.

_Wow, elle est si petite et fragile. pensa James. Who, secoues-toi James ! Nous parlons de Lily Evans ! _James chassa rapidement ses pensées et nagea avec Lily dans ses bras jusqu'à la plage.

Lynn arriva en courant. "Oh mon dieu! Lily! Lily! Oh ciel, est-ce qu'elle respire?"

Lily cracha un peu d'eau et commença à respirer.

"Lily, Lily! Oh, je suis tellement désolée de te l'avoir fait faire! J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne serais pas capable de le faire ! Oh, j'aurais pu te faire tuer ! Qu'es-ce que-"

James coupa rapidement la fille dans ses bredouillements. "Who, Who. Calmes-toi. Elle va bien aller! Donnes-lui seulement une seconde pour rassembler ses pensées !"

Lily s'assit doucement et se tourna pour regarder le garçon qui l'avait sauvé. _Par Merlin, il n'est pas laid du tout_

"Es-tu correcte?" demanda James.

"Oh oui. Je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir sauvé, puis-je demander quel est ton nom ?" demanda Lily.

James se souvint soudain. Il avait complètement oublier de penser à un nom. _Merde James, pourquoi n'y as-tu pas pensé plus tôt ?_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

"Jason." Était la seule réponse à laquelle il pouvait penser.

"Jason quoi?" demanda Lily.

"Jason……Peterson. Ouais, Jason Peterson." Répondit James. _Tout doux James. Tout doux._

Note de la traductrice : Gang de chanceux, je me sers de mon insomnie passagère pour vous traduire ça ! Normalement, je dormirais à cette heure-ci, puisque je suis vraiment fatiguée, j'ai fait le party hier avec ma best lol ! Mais bon, j'ai eu le temps de le terminer, et j'adorerais avoir vos reviews ! Je vais commencer à traduire le deuxième chapitre bientôt, vous allez probablement pouvoir le lire dans la semaine !


	3. Diner, baisers et lutte mentale

Disclaimer: Vous avez bien deviné, rien ne m'appartient! Les perso à Rowling, l'histoire à BohemianPirate! Je n'ai que la traduction

Chapitre 2: Dîner, Baiser et Lutte Intérieure

Lily finit par inviter "Jason" à souper le soir suivant. James était ravi, car à présent il pouvait mettre son plan en action. Il savait comment humilier complètement Lily devant tout le monde. Il apprendrait ses secrets les plus intimes et ensuite, possiblement l'attirer dans son lit. Oh oui. La vengeance n'a jamais été aussi douce. James n'avait peut-être pas sortit avec beaucoup de filles à Poudlard, mais il avait eu tout un défilé de petites amies moldus Durant l'été, dans plusieurs pays différents. Je suppose que Sirius déteignait sur lui plus qu'il ne le pensait.

James savait quoi faire. Ils auraient un petit dîner aux chandelles en tête-à-tête. Après, ils marcheraient sur la plage durant le coucher de soleil. Les filles étaient folles de ces marches sur la place. S'il voulait voir le bon côté de Lily, il devait être charmant, sexy, et être le plus possible anti-James. Pas de cheveux en épis, rien de ce qu'il allait faire ne devait être comme d'habitude. Mais James pouvait s'en occuper. James Harold Potter n'était jamais effrayé d'un défi.

Lily ne pouvait pas croire sa chance. Quelle fille ne voudrait pas être sauvée par un garçon qui ressemblait à un dieu et souper avec lui après. Il semblait à Lily que son espoir de trouver le prince charmant devenait vrai. La vie était belle pour Lily Evans.

Lily avait rendez-vous avec "Jason" à 7 heures dans le vestibule. Elle remarqua qu'il était habillé avec une chemise à bouton sexy et des pantalons kaki. À son avis, il était l'homme le plus sexy du monde. Lily était aussi magnifique. Ses cheveux auburn ondulaient autour de son visage parfait. Elle portait une simple robe lavande. Selon elle, ça mettait bien son visage en valeur. James semblait penser la même chose, vu la manière dont il la regardait.

"Tu es sensationnelle." Dit James après l'avoir regardé de haut en bas.

"Tu n'es pas mal toi non plus." Répondit Lily. "Devrions-nous y aller, Sir Chevalier?"

James, décidant d'embarquer dans son jeu, dit "Après vous, douce demoiselle."

Et ils partirent.

Ils arrivèrent au restaurant et commandèrent leur nourriture. Le silence devenait insupportable pour James, alors il décida de le briser.

"Alors, Lily. Ou est-ce que tu vas à l'école?" demanda James, pleinement conscient de la réponse.

"Oh! Je vais dans un pensionnat en Écosse." Fût sa réponse.

"C'est un pensionnat seulement pour les filles?" James pensa que c'était le bon temps pour en connaître plus sur sa vie amoureuse…… si elle en avait déjà eu une

"Non, mais il y a les pires gars imaginables. Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça. Il y a seulement ce garçon, tout le contraire de toi…… James Potter! Je ne peux pas le sentir, lui et sa tête enflée. Il est si vaniteux. Je ne peux juste---Oh, je suis désolée. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre de lui devant toi." Répondit Lily.

"Ça ne me dérange pas, mais qu'est-ce qui fait que tu le hais tant que ça? Dit James, ne croyant pas qu'elle le haïssait à ce point.

"Bien, la première fois que nous nous nous sommes rencontré, il m'a taquiné sur mes cheveux. C'était vraiment immature. Il CONTINUE de me taquiner et me jouer des tours. C'est comme s'il était resté l'immature, ennuyant petit enfant de 11 ans qu'il était lorsque je l'ai rencontré. Je veux dire, il serait tolérable s'il grandissait un peu!"

"Évidemment, tu ne lui joues pas de tour en retour?" demanda James.

"Eh bien……"

"Alors tu accuse ce garçon, James, d'être immature car il te joue des tours, et ensuite, toi, tu lui fais la même chose?" s'enquit James.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose! Je veux dire, je ne peux pas juste rester assise et le laisser me dégrader comme ça!" dit Lily.

"Peut-être que ça veut dire que James n'est pas le seul qui a besoin de grandir." dit James.

"Peut-être. C'est seulement qu'il y a déjà ma sœur qui est assez dure avec moi."

"Pourquoi ta sœur est si dure? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre toi?" demanda James, réellement curieux de comment était la vie de Lily.

"Pétunia me déteste car je suis une sor---juste car quelque chose est arrive entre nous deux lorsque nous étions plus jeunes." Répondit-elle. _Whoa. Ça y était presque. J'ai presque dit que j'étais une sorcière. Hmmm…… qu'est-ce qu'il arriverait s'il était un sorcier? Non, oublies-ça Lily, ça n'arrivera jamais._

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?" dit James.

"Je préfèrerais ne pas le dire. Oh, regardes, notre commande arrive."

La nourriture arriva et il mangèrent. Parlant peu, James continuait de penser qu'il y avait plus à apprendre sur Lily Evans qu'il n'avait penser au début.

Après qu'ils aient terminé leur repas et dessert, James proposa qu'ils aillent marcher sur la plage. Peut-être pourrait-il avoir plus de details sur la vie de Lily Evans.

"Alors tu n'as jamais rencontré de garçon intéressant à ton pensionnat?" demanda James.

"Na…… Ils n'y a vraiment pas beaucoup de garçon là-bas qui semble être prêt pour une longue relation. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles qui feraient n'importe quoi pour un gars. Le gars doit m'aimer pour ce que je suis, et pas seulement pour m'amener dans son lit. Les choses ne marchent pas comme ça." répondit Lily.

"Whoa…… J'ai jamais dit que tu étais l'une de ces filles. Et comme tu le sais, je commence vraiment à t'aimer pour ce que tu es. Tu es une belle et extraordinaire personne, Lily Evans. Je sais que je t'ai seulement rencontré hier et que je n'ai eu qu'un dîner avec toi, mais j'aimerais vraiment t'embrasser. As-tu déjà été embrassée avant?" demanda James, ne croyant pas qu'il était près d'embrasser Lily Evans, sa pire ennemie.

Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Elle était en choc du fait que ce garçon l'aimait vraiment. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de garçon qui l'eût aimé, du moins le pensait-elle.

James se pencha doucement et leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de distance. James pouvait sentir son parfum; elle sentait les fraises et la crème. Il pouvait se perdre dans son odeur. C'est en regardant ses lèvres qu'il se rendit compte à quel point Lily Evans était belle. Finalement leurs lèvres se touchèrent et tout deux sentirent l'étincelle qui se produit. C'était un court, bon et romantique baiser. Ils se séparèrent et Lily ne pouvait rien faire, sauf sourire. Ce garçon était définitivement le bon. Il pouvait faire ressortir le meilleur d'elle, contrairement à Potter.

James remarqua son sourire. Et il commença à penser à quel point il avait apprécié ce baiser. _Reviens à la réalité! James, c'est Evans. Lily Evans. L'ennemie de James Potter. Souviens-toi pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu vas lui briser le cœur! PAS tomber en amour avec elle. N'oublie pas le Projet-Amour!_

"Pas mal pour un premier baiser, non?" demanda James.

"Pas mal du tout." Répondit Lily, toujours souriante. _Je commence vraiment à aimer ce garçon _pensa-t-elle. "Je ne serais pas contre un deuxième."

Joignant le geste à la parole, Lily pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ce baiser était infiniment meilleur que le premier. Plusieurs sentiments prenaient place. Lily était heureuse et en amour. James avec une lutte intérieure contre lui-même. Il commençait à aimer Lily, mais la réalité le frappa à nouveau pour lui rappeler qu'elle embrassait Jason, et non James.

Lily était retournée à son hôtel dans une félicité totale. Rien ne pourrait effacer le sourire sur son visage. Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et se retrouva interrogée par Lynn.

"Lily, tu es de retour! Et je devine, par le sourire que tu as sur le visage, qu'il y a beaucoup d'amour dans tout ça!" dit Lynn d'une voix pleine de joie.

Lily rougit. "Allez, Lynn. Tu sais bien que nous n'avons rien fait."

"Tu oses essayer de me mentir, Lily Evans. Personne ne reviendrait à la maison avec ce sourire idiot si rient n'était arrivé." Répondit Lynn.

"Bon, d'accord! Nous nous sommes embrassé deux fois, mais rien de plus!" dit Lily.

"Tu vois! Maintenant nous allons quelques part! Avec la langue?" demanda Lynn.

"LYNN!" gémit Lily.

Le reste de leur nuit fut rempli d'histoire, gloussement et, occasionnellement, les plaintes de Lily à Lynn.

Les choses n'étaient pas tellement différentes pour James. Il retourna à son hôtel et fût aussi prit par une tempête de questions venant de Sirius.

"Alors, comment ça c'est passé?" demanda Sirius.

"C'était bien! J'ai eu exactement ce que je voulais d'elle. Avant la fin de l'été, je l'aurais rendu complètement folle de moi." répondit James.

"Ne lâches-pas, Cornedrue! Alors il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir?" questionna Sirius.

"Nous nous sommes seulement embrassé deux fois." Dit James.

"Cornedrue, c'est plus que ce que n'importe quel gars de Poudlard à obtenu d'elle! Tu dois être fier après ça!" s'exclama Sirius.

Bien que, pour plusieurs raisons, ceci attrista James. Lily aimerait Jason. Pas lui. Pourquoi commençait-il à se sentir comme ça? Il était supposé détester Lily Evans, pas vrai? Mais il semblait que le destin était contre lui.

Sirius parla une fois de plus. "Avec la langue?"

Note de l'auteur: Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je veux remercier tout les revieweur, vraiment MERCI!

Note de la traductrice : J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre tout autant que moi, n'hésiter surtout pas à reviewer, ça me fait autant plaisir qu'à l'auteur!


	4. P'tite annonce

J'suis vraiment désolé de plus updater! J'ai vraiment pas de temps à moi depuis un bon bout de temps, et quand j'en ai je suis tellement crevée que je dors, plutôt que de traduire! Et en plus mon ordinateur est brisé, c'est donc très dur de traduire sans ordi... je dois aller chez des amis pour m'en servir... je vous promet que quand il va être réparé je vais prendre le temps d'en traduire tout plein tout plein! Encore vraiment désolée! 


End file.
